


Whose Story Is It Anyway?!

by Superbeans



Series: Kingdom Hearts Minifics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Kingdom Hearts, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbeans/pseuds/Superbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many leading men with the same goal can you fit into one story?</p><p>Sora reckons four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Through the evening sky the ship soared, its destination long forgotten to the sheer intensity of the feud on board.

  
“Just gimme the map back, an’ I won’t hurt ya!” came a heavy, guttural voice.

  
Brandishing a makeshift cutlass from what appeared to be an interchangeable, mechanical arm, a half machine, half mountain of a man snarled at his opponent, his build as heavy as his voice.

  
On the business end of his cutlass stood a young man. Perhaps in his late teens, this gutsy intruder defended himself with a two foot long key of all things, repelling the cyborg pirate’s attack.

  
“We’ll never give you the map!” He grunted, sweat trickling down from his brow. Clothed in an attire one might describe as ‘odd’, with overlarge shoes and untameable spiky brown hair, this teenager had infuriated John Silver to no end, simply by adding yet more impediments to his plan. All he wanted was that map, but it seemed as though everyone and every _thing_ was getting in his way. First the cabin boy, Jim Hawkins, who had cottoned onto his motley plan in the first place, and now these three – a boy, a dog, and a _duck_ , who had arrived literally out of nowhere, and sided against him!

  
“Ye’ll die by those words, boy!” Silver growled, throwing out his other arm and hitting the obnoxious duck in the face, knocking him out cold. “All I want’s me map! And then I’ll be outta ye hair!”

  
“Well you’re not getting it!” The teenager cried back, however his endeavours couldn’t last much longer; Silver had an easy hundred pounds on him, and the ship’s edge was creeping ever closer.

  
“Jim! Any luck?!” He panted, glancing back to his temporary accomplice.  
“I-I can’t find it!” Jim yelled back, scanning desperately through what seemed to be a 3D rendition of a sonar response, which was pulsating from a glittering golden ball in his hands. “Just keep holding him off, got it Sora?!”

  
“Ohhkayyy…” The boy known as Sora panted. Gritting his teeth from the effort, he strained, wrenched, and excavated a pocket of hidden strength from somewhere, pushing the cyborg back!  
Wielding his keyblade in both hands, he leapt forward and slashed with it, knocking Silver back farther!

  
“Why ye little-” Silver seethed, wiping fresh blood from his cheek. His robotic eye glowing red, he yelled. “Now ye’ve gotten me mad!”  
Sora attempted another slash with his keyblade, although that was just met with Silver’s cutlass once again; but the boy could not dodge his foot!

  
“Whooa!” He grunted, flying back several feet and crashing into the wooden columns at the ship’s edge.  
“Now…” Silver threatened, his cutlass right up against Sora’s neck. “what’s te stop me guttin' ye?!"

  
Faced with a rather… compromising position to say the least, Sora tried his best to push the pirate away, however he could scarcely grip the man’s hand, forget attempt anything. In danger of falling over the edge of the ship as well, things were looking bleak for the young hero. However..

"Hey Silver, want the map?!” Jim shouted, holding the little ball in his hand and presenting it to the pirate. Silver took the bait almost instantly, his attention drawn away from Sora and towards the little ball in Jim’s hand.

  
“Well go get it!” Jim cried, throwing the ball into the air, and over the edge of the ship!

  
“No!” Silver gasped, darting away from Sora and practically crashing against the wooden columns. Jim threw it high, because that gave Silver more incentive to get away from Sora, however it hadn’t come down yet…

  
“Where is it?!” Silver grunted, scanning the skies desperately as Sora was helped up in the background.

  
But just when Silver was thinking his day couldn’t get any worse, yet _another_ voice invaded his plans:

  
“What a wonderful gift.” He spoke, and Silver’s face dropped from a combination of fury and sheer disbelief, upon recognising him.

  
Garbed in a fancy golden tunic with white sleeves, the mousey haired brunet grinned in a smug fashion as he hung _upside down_ from the supporting beam on his own ship, the little golden ball ensnared carefully in his left hand.

  
“I presume you no longer want this?” He asked, examining the map in his hand. “Much appreciated! I’ll be taking it then!”

  
Cocking a single barrelled shotgun and aiming carefully, he smirked “pleasure doing business with you again, Silver,” and fired, searing straight through Silver’s cutlass and puncturing the support mast of his ship!

  
“BALLLTHIIIIERRRRRR!” Silver roared, flailing his limbs in fury and charging back to the ship’s wheel. The damage to the mast was too severe however, and the ship had nowhere to go but down.

  
"Well don' just stand there!" Silver barked at Jim and his 'acquaintances'. "Give me a hand al-"

But Jim and his acquaintances were nowhere to be seen. Faced with the solitary option of a crash landing, Silver grimaced, and prepared for the worst.

  
And his anguished roar rumbled through the purpling skies. It really had been a bad day for the sky pirate.

  
But just what had happened to the boy with the keyblade?


	2. Chapter 2

"Good thinking, Jim!" Donald squawked.

Hanging desperately from the young man's hoverboard, dangling by only his mage's staff - and with Sora and Goofy in turn dangling from him - it was fair to say the trio were still in a sticky situation.

"You can... pull us up now, right?" Sora half-chuckled, a dim hope shining in his eyes.

"I... dunno if the board can hold all of us," Jim grimaced, crouching down to assess Donald. "A-and if you climb up, you could tip the balance!"

"...well that's just great!" Donald hissed, his limbs already strained from the weight of Sora and Goofy holding onto them. "What're we gonna do now?!"

"Jus-just calm down, Donald, I'll think of something!" Sora attempted to disarm his rage.

"We'll be here all year, if we leave the thinkin' to you!" Donald scorned back, prompting a frown from Sora.

"Well, I suppose..." Goofy muttered, glancing down. "I-I suppose I could let go? I am kinda heavy..."

"NO, Goofy!" Sora yelled from above. "I'm not about to let you do that! There's gotta be a way out of this where no one gets-"

"-dead?"

"Yeah, that." Sora answered the voice that had just invaded their panicked conversation. "Where no one gets - huh?!"

"Pleasure." The man from earlier extended a hand, this time facing upright. "I suppose you're wanting some assistance?"

"W-well..." Sora was hesitant. This mysterious stranger did help them thwart Silver's plans, but he was also responsible for putting them in this situation in the first place.

"Of COURSE we want help!" Donald screeched from above. "Would you rather fall, Sora?! I can't hold on forever!"

"And I suppose I wouldn't be much of a leading man, were I to let my supporting characters plummet to their doom now, would I?" the older man flashed a debonair grin. "Do we have room for a few more, Fran?"

"More humes..." Yet another voice entered into the conversation. Eyes bulged as the owner stepped out of the shadows. All six feet of her.

Her black leather boots clicked across the deck of the ship. Where taut, toned limbs met body, still more leather covered. An imperious sway of the hips argued with the disapproving arms folded across the chest, and an extra foot of rabbit ears confused the image more than anything else. "I am uncertain we have sufficient room for then all?"

"We couldn't very well leave them now, could we Fran?" The one known as Balthier flashed another cocky smirk.

"I suppose..." Fran's glare was sharp. And Sora could understand why. Balthier's ship, whilst far from a mere dinghy, was no luxury liner either, and the lack of personal space was immediately noticeable.

"Goofy!! Get outta, my, bubble!" Donald shoved at the dog-like creature.

"Sorry, Donald!" Goofy stammered, ambling backwards into Jim. "Oop! Sorry, Jim!"

Jim flailed in response to Goofy's intrusion, and whacked Sora in the back of the head, "ow! Heyyy!"

"Sorry-!" Jim made a desperate attempt to stabilise himself, as Fran's expression grew steelier.

"Rather an unpleasant start," Balthier grimaced. "Alright, alright, if you could simmer down..."

" Why I oughta..." Donald readied his staff, glaring at his three companions.

"But Donald, there ain't much room!" Goofy pleaded. He threw his arms out to demonstrate, and knocked Sora in the chest, "a-wha?! WHOA!"

Unable to control himself, Sora hurtled towards six feet of Vieran anger. However, before his body could make contact with Fran or her leather, an impressively strong grip lifted him from the ground.

"...hunh?" The teenager grunted, watching his legs swim beneath him. "What... the...?"

"Perhaps a little more decorum, gents?" Balthier plonked Sora back down to the ground. "I've not much room or patience right now, so I would vastly appreciate it if you all kept to yourselves. After all, I'd hate to see one of you plummet."

Sora gulped. "S-sorry."

"That's better," Balthier's features softened. "Now, this ferryman charges a rather high price, but I'm certain we can work something out. Were you four headed anywhere in particular?"

And he was met with four blank faces.

"Umm..."  
"Err..."  
"Where... _are_ we going, Jim?" Sora shrugged. "Didn't that map-"  
"Sshh!" Jim hushed Sora, flailing to cover the other young man's mouth, and elbowing Donald in the process.

"A map, you say?" Balthier's eyes glinted. "Well, this is becoming more lucrative by the second! If I were to infer a little, could it perhaps be deduced that this is in fact a _treasure_ map?"

Four pairs of eyes stared back at him. Sora gulped, and Jim dabbed at his forehead.

"How splendid!" Balthier grinned, spinning the little golden ball in his hand.

"B-but we didn't say anything!" Sora spluttered.

"For once." Donald snickered.

"Ahh, but sometimes there is more to be learned from what _isn't_ said," Balthier winked. "This little treasure map here should just about cover-"

"Hang on, that's ours!" Jim butted in.

"Yours?" An eyebrow was raised. "Well it certainly didn't seem that way when you introduced it to the sky?"

"Th-that was to save Sora!" Jim's confidence was already waning.

"Yeah, Silver would've killed me if it weren't for Jim's quick thinking!" Sora aided him.

"And that quick thinking almost led you to your doom regardless, did it not?" The sky captain folded his arms smoothly. Two young men hung their heads in defeat.

"But we had to do it!" Goofy interjected. "And besides, you ain't gonna know how ta work that thing!"

"...I might?" Balthier's gaze met Goofy's. "It's merely a puzzle. A leading man won't be bested so easily, my friend."

"Nor will that puzzle," Jim spoke once again. "So I've got a deal for you, Mr Balthier. You've got the transport. We've got the know-how. Thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Fran rolled her eyes.

"You talk a good talk, young man," Balthier scoffed. "But what happens to your little bluff when I solve this puzzle of yours?"

"Be my guest," Jim smirked.

* * *

 

"Hmm..."

An eon had passed since last he spoke. Staring intently at the little golden ball in his hands, as if willing it to melt under his gaze and reveal its secret, Balthier remained obstinate.

"...say something!" Donald whispered to Goofy, punctuating with an elbow. 

"Ye think we should say somethin'?" Goofy mumbled to Jim. 

"We should probably say something." Jim nudged Sora.

"Errm..." Sora gulped. He eyed up his choices, and edged towards the sullen looking Fran.

"Is he... always this stubborn?" Sora kept his voice low. Fran met his gaze for a moment, and then divorced it quickly after.

"Eheh..." Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "So uhh, any luck?"

"I'll assume you enjoy the power of speech, young man?" Balthier's gaze did not shift.

"Umm..." Sora visibly balked.

"Then I'd not mock me. I've cut out tongues for less."

Balthier leant back, and stared daggers at the glinting sphere in his hand.

He sighed.

"Well, I suppose I had it coming to me," he grimaced, and proffered the ball back to Jim. "You're wanting to negotiate a deal then?"

Jim was taken aback. "Oh umm... sure!"

He didn't beat about the bush, either. "I'll keep it simple. We work together on this, and split it right down the middle. Fifty fifty. Sound good?"

"Fifty?!" Donald shrieked. All that stopped him charging Jim down was Goofy's foresight.

"Fifty? That's a lot more reasonable than I first expected." Balthier's eyes widened. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting more than twenty, what with five of us. Would you perhaps know of any perspective? Fifty fifty is a lovely rhetoric, but fifty fifty of nothing would end badly for you, and I would rather not share a metaphor."

"Umm..." Jim was clearly out of his depth. "Well, the legend tells of an entire _planet_ of treasure. That's enough, right?"

Again, Balthier's gaze did not move.

"I'd say, that's a fair amount. Do you have any provisos? Or is a deal a deal?"

"Err... you're not gonna abandon us once we get there, are you?" Sora raised a hand. "Cause I'd like some insurance there."

"Do you allow him to talk this freely all the time?" Balthier gestured towards Sora's other three companions.

"We try not to!" Donald glared at the spiky haired brunet.

"Boy, I am an aerial corsair. The honour code is my bible." Balthier's voice was low. "We keep our promises up here, young man."

Sora gulped, and stepped back. "S-sorry..."

"You have my word," Balthier nodded. "Now, if you wouldn't mind showing me your secret map?"

The four companions shared a glance, and a nod.

"Alrighty then..." Jim muttered, and began twisting nodules on the golden ball. Before long, the bright green holographic map was revealed to all.

"So that's how..." Balthier grinned, albeit with mirth. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out," Jim handed him the map.

"Hmm..." Balthier scanned the myriad of luminous green. "Well, it would appear we've quite some distance to travel. Are you all prepared?"

"Yes!" Came Sora's resounding reply.

"Will you behave?" Balthier's voice was stern. "Because I should warn you; at this height, you'll combust before you reach the ground.

Sora gulped.

"And lastly..." Balthier gazed past the gaggle of acquaintances. "Are you ready to fight off a seemingly endless horde of monsters, perhaps endangering your lives for the sake of this mission?"

"That's... oddly specific, but sure?" Sora shrugged, and glanced to his team-mates for support. However, they had followed Balthier's gaze, and learned that he wasn't being so oddly specific after all.

"Oh good." Balthier resumed control of his ship. "Because I may need to take advantage of that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Right..." Balthier took point. "Who here can attack from range?"

Donald's staff shot into the air, swiping Sora in the face on the way past.

"Anyone else?" Balthier didn't look impressed.

"I can... do both?" Sora shrugged. There wasn't enough room to summon a keyblade on this tiny ship, however...

"Surprising. You seem unarmed." Balthier narrowed his eyes. "But that's of no consequence to me. Defend this ship you shall, boy."

Sora nodded, and turned to Jim. "Hey, can I borrow the board?"

"You wanna what?" Jim gawped. "Aw c'mon, this ain't a toy Sora!"

"We don't have time to argue!" Sora pleaded. "Tell ya what; if I don't bring it back in perfect condition, I'll get it fixed for you."

"That's a tall order..." Jim reluctantly picked up his board.

"Trust me, I know a guy!" Sora nodded. "You comin' with?"

"Of course I'm coming with!" Jim shook his head. "I'm not trusting you with this on your own!"

"Good decision!" Donald hissed from his left, as Jim floated his board beside the ship.

"Right, now we've wasted plenty time debating over roles..." Balthier cocked his shotgun. "Perhaps we should do something about the hordes of vicious creatures?"

"Right!" Jim, Sora and Donald cried simultaneously. The two young men floated off on the board, running parallel to the ship, and Sora nodded to the captain.

"Okay duck, you defend the rear," Balthier instructed. "Fran, could you perhaps honour us with your wonderful archery skills?"

Fran simply nodded without so much as a changed expression, and summoned a huge, compound bow from nowhere.

"Wonderful," Balthier kept one hand on the wheel of the ship. His gaze carefully trained on the sight of his shotgun, he couldn't help but notice the elephant in the room.

"No long range attacks, knight?"

"Err... fraid not, sir?" Goofy shrugged. "I can... throw m'shield?"

"I see..." Balthier sounded unimpressed. "Well, just try your best."

And it began. With an aimless shot fired the ever-growing crowd of invaders, Balthier attempted to steer the ship with one hand, and reload his gun with the other. Swerving side to side, he did little to help Donald's aim.

"Hey, keep it steady!" The duck squawked at him, his Fira spell thwarted by the ship rocking at an unexpected angle.

"A... _necessary_ evil, I'm afraid!" Balthier chided back, as the ship creaked with indignation, scarcely avoiding a bright yellow creature that whizzed past.

It chuckled melodiously at its own good fortune, having made it this far, and celebrated by charging up a ball of electricity. One that would have dealt some heavy damage to this wooden enemy, and-

*thunk!*

The little yellow creature was sent whizzing through the purpling skies once again, only this time propelled by Goofy's shield. It crashed into a small group of others, and a powerful surge of electricity crackled across the congregation.

"Not bad, knight." Balthier nodded in approval, as a red flying beastie met the business end of his shotgun. "Quite an aim you've got there."

"Hyuk! Well, thanks...!" Goofy flushed a little redder, and scratched the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, Sora and Jim were tackling the bulk of the horde in the distance.

"Agh!" He grunted, downing what felt like the fiftieth heartless with a sideswipe from the keyblade. "Musta... made a dent by now?!"

Jim swung the rear of his board around, grinding it against many heartless in the process and vanquishing several. "Here's hoping!" He cried, pulling a lever and expelling a belch of flames from all sides.

But no matter how many heartless were defeated, the oncoming mass of creatures never seemed to thin out. For every victory there came two more challenges, and for every missed opportunity there came injury. They were only human, after all, and they couldn't keep at this for-

"LOOK OUT!" Sora cried, and _threw_ his keyblade to repel an assault from above. Jim recoiled as the large, bounding heartless was pushed back, but a mere moment's reprieve was not about to stop this one from claiming its prize!

An arrow through the chest?

Yeah, that'll do it.

With a visible grimace, the heartless evaporated in a cloud of black smoke, and the spiny black arrow - previously staring Jim between the eyes - clattered to his feet.

"...heh!" He had to chuckle. What else was there. His shaky thumb was raised to the sky. "G...great shot!"

"I'll say." Sora was equally dumbfounded. The pair were shaken back to their senses however, as a Blue Rhapsody smashed itself into Sora's head.

"That's it," Sora stretched out his arms, and cracked his neck. "Jim, launch me."

"You WHAT?" Jim would've fallen over, were he not strapped to his board. "You kiddin' Sora?! That's crazy!"

"I like crazy!" Sora smirked back at his accomplice. "Don't worry, things'll turn out just fine!"

"You better not die, you hear?!" Jim grimaced, and wrenched a lever out of place. And with an almost comical 'boing!', Sora was jettisoned dozens of metres higher still into the air!

"Hah!" Sora cried, smiting a Heartless with his Keyblade and knocking it back to earth, followed quickly by another. "This was a great idea!"

Meanwhile, his efforts hadn't gone unnoticed.

 

"He has a certain flair for endangering himself, doesn't he?" Balthier narrowed his eyes. "What does he have planned for when gravity takes its toll, I wonder?"

"He's survived worse!" Donald cared little as always.

"I suppose, he hopes Jim'll catch him." Goofy's voice quivered.

"Quite the liability he's made himself," Balthier sighed. "Do keep an eye out, would you Fran?"

"...if I must." Fran groaned, and trained her bow.

Sora however was making an impressive effort to stay airborne. Jumping off of larger Heartless and striking down the smaller ones, he had all but cleared out an entire school of them. But there came a quick realisation; with five cubic metres of empty space surrounding Sora, there was very little to keep jumping on.

And so he fell.

"Whoooaaa!" The young man flailed, aiming desperately for the tiny area of stable 'ground' known as Jim's board.

"Are you feeling brave, Fran dear?" Balthier spared a few seconds and a sideways glance.

Fran didn't speak. Instead, she merely relaxed the grip on her bow. Her arrow was launched with a sharp whistle...

"I gotcha Sora!" Said Jim reached out as far as he could, in a vain attempt to stop his accomplice from plunging to a certain death. Their fingers barely touched...

And a yelp escaped Sora as he continued to fall!

"Shi-" Jim cursed, however an enormous sideways rocking quickly derailed his train of thought.

"What the?!" The young man gasped. "What happened?!"

Jim wrenched himself back upright, and then into a kneeling position, so he could see over the edge of his board, and-

"Sora?!"

The spiky haired individual was motionless, wide eyed and staring, at the endless depths below him. His hoodie had been pinned to Jim's board by another of Fran's allows.

"Am I dead...?" He muttered slowly.

"Far from it, you stupid idiot!" Jim shook his head fondly. "Thank the bunny lady!"

"Y-yeah. I should probably do that." Sora gulped. "Was that even possible?"

"Well, are you dead?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Nooo..."

"Well it looks like you're repaying me then!" Jim grinned. "After all, she's damaged now!"

"Aw, what?" Sora dangled uselessly. "One little mark?"

"Hey, that little mark ruins my aerodynamics, Sora!" Jim chastised him, albeit with a grin. "So you're paying up, ya hear?"

"Alright, fine..." Sora groaned, hanging uselessly. "D'you... think we should do something about that though?"

"About what?" Jim puzzled. But Sora didn't need to answer; it was growing by the second.

* * *

 

Goofy had just knocked away another nocturne, and sent it crashing into a group of others.

"A-hyuk!" He chuckled to himself, spinning his shield and looking around for more opponents. They were finally thinning out now, thanks to Jim and Sora's efforts, but something didn't seem right.

As Donald continued to fire off spells obliviously into the distance, Balthier and Fran remained busy at the front, and even Sora still attempted to fight the heartless while he dangled, none of them seemed to notice this unseasonal heat that had just struck.

Goofy sniffed. Woodsmoke?

"Hmm?" He span around, following his nose. And things just got a whole lot hotter.

He gulped. "Err, Donald...?!"

"What?" The duck quacked out a response. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"B-but it's im _portant_ , Donald!" Goofy shook his feathered friend violently.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can-" Donald began. But it wasn't just Goofy trying to get his attention. Sora wasn't flailing at heartless. He was flailing for a reason.

"What the...?" Donald narrowed his eyes. "Sora? What do you-"

But Goofy simplified things, and turned Donald about face.

"WAAAAAHHH?!" Donald shrieked across the deck. "Balthier! Balthier! There's a-"

"-I don't care what the problem is, just sort it." Balthier dismissed the duck. "We're almost done here."

"But there's a fire! It's outta control!"

"Then get it under cont-" Balthier began snidely. But realisation hit, and the Sky pirate gave in to curiosity.

"...oh, bother."


	4. Chapter 4

What had started off as an impish little flame, had soon engorged into a boisterous blaze. And by the time anyone had taken notice, it had far more command of the airship than its captain.

A captain whose mood was growing steadily darker as the night progressed, much like the purpling skies above.

"It appears as though a  _rough_ landing is in order, Fran my dear," eloquence and manoeuvrability alike were strained. "I suppose you've had no luck putting that fire out?"

"Nope!" Donald squawked, his multiple Blizzard spells doing little to quell the inferno's hunger. "It's too strong!"

"YAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOOO!" Goofy was launched from the ship at high speed, having sat his shield upon the flames to no avail.

"Well, at least you tried," Balthier holstered his shotgun. "Rather a pity though. I've only just paid it off. Again..."

The captain grasped his wheel with one hand, and Fran with the other. "I'm afraid we'll simply have to hold on tight, Fran. The skies are no longer our ally..."

And for the second time that evening, an out of control airship careered out of the sky. Plumes of choking black smoke billowed out from behind it, the sky pirate and his band of unwitting acquaintances had just found themselves grounded.

With the distant memory of a hover-board floating lazily behind, there was little Balthier could do but brace for impact as his beloved ship splintered into the earth below. Shattering into more pieces than the extravagance of coins he had paid for it in the first place, his dear vessel was dangerously close to becoming his tomb.

"...well then," Balthier stared down a shard of what was once the Captain's Mess. "This is certainly a fine comeuppance, is it not?"

He continued to glare at the pitiful sight. Maybe it would simply wither under his gaze...

Goofy wrenched Donald out of a mess of broken planks, "we're sorry 'bout yer ship, Mr Balthier!!"

"It's alright, we've gotten out of worse scrapes," The captain grimaced. "Of course, now we just have to decide which of you I'm killing."

"You WHAT?!" Donald shrieked at him, just as Jim and Sora reached ground a few metres away.

"Well of course," Balthier was terrifyingly calm as he uncocked his shotgun, and pulled two empty shells out of it. "After all, I took four stragglers onto my ship instead of leaving them to die. I'd say you owe me your lives, wouldn't you?"

"B-but I..." Donald tried to splutter out an excuse.

"Now to decide which of you mutinous heathens would be most  responsible for downing my ship," A hand rootled around, and two fresh pellets were loaded into the shotgun chamber.

"But y-you can't kill us-" Sora ran into the situation.

The weapon pressed against his forehead argued a good point.

"I think I can, boy," Balthier's eyes were dark. Fran muttered something to him, and he mouthed back a tacit response. "Now, Duck. Those magic spells you were haphazardly launching from my ship. Any chance you may have... missed?"

"I-I... I never miss!" Donald's teeth were gritted.

"Uh-huh," Balthier clicked his tongue. "Now Knight, I distinctly recall you knocking those creatures all about the place. Any chance one might have set the ship ablaze?"

"W-well I uhh... hope not?" Sweat trickled down Goofy's brow.

"And then there's you," His gaze returned back to his weapon, where Sora was still squirming at the end of it. "That was quite the distraction you made, what with those gravity defying acts of sheer recklessness. Why, were it not for Fran, you'd be little more than mincemeat right now. Perhaps it was  _your_  lack of tact that caused all of this?"

"B-but I wasn't even there!" Sora protested, "How could I-"

"Perhaps a good thing," that cold gunmetal was still against Sora's forehead. "Who know just how much damage you may have caused, were you  _on_ the ship?"

"What, worse than crashing the entire thing?!" Jim put his foot in his mouth.

And Sora lost his title, as the shotgun in Balthier's hand found a new target.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours," his voice was heavy.

"Well what does it matter now?!" Jim dared, "It's already totalled, isn't it?! And no one got hurt, r-right?! So we can just continue where we left off, and-"

The shotgun was pumped.

"-A-and I-I know where you can get another!" Jim finally threw his hands out in surrender.

Balthier's gaze did not shift. "Another? Hardly comparable, young man. There's no familiarity in _another_ ship. My  _Strahl_ had a mahogany finish. She obeyed my thoughts rather than my actions. She had  _cupholders_ , dear boy! Can your 'another' ship compete with cupholders?"

"Well I umm... I dunno exactly," Jim withdrew. "But if you kill us, then you  _won't_ have another ship, and you'll have to stagger off somewhere and get it yourself! You really want that,  _Captain?!"_

"Oh, do quiet down," Balthier kneaded his forehead. "I never said I was to kill you all, merely one of you. And until you opened your mouth, I hadn't considered you, so you can thank yourself for that."

"Well if ya have to do it, then do it ta me!" Goofy pushed himself between the two. "Now we ain't gettin' anywhere if we're just gonna shout at each other, so you jus' do yer shootin' an' carry on!"

"No, Goof!" Sora immediately protested. "You can't-"

"I'm sorry, Sora!" Goofy stayed exactly where he was. "But you'n Donald'll have ta do without me! Don' worry, King Mickey'll understand."

Goofy stared down the double barrel of Balthier's shotgun. The weapon did not so much as quiver.

"I'll hope you know that chivalry is telltale of a fool, Knight," Balthier's cheek dimpled. "Admirable nonetheless, but not desirable for those wanting to live and prosper. Are you certain?"

"Mm-hmm!" Goofy didn't even flinch. However his eyes remained fixated on the gun barrel between them. Balthier's expression held no clues. Fran was equally stony faced.

Even the wind seemed to be holding its breath. Try as he might however, Goofy failed to suppress a shover or two as gunmetal cut into the skin on his forehead. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple, and he forced down nervous bile.

 

"Normally, I'd ask someone in your position if they had any last words," the weapon pressed against his head was starting to hurt. "But I'm afraid to say that you don't get that luxury, Knight. Not today, anyway."

Goofy's eyes dilated. This was it. The moment he'd been fearing since he became King Mickey's knight. The moment where Balthier pulled his gun away, and-

huh?

 

The sky pirate uncocked his shotgun once again, and shook out two old, used pellets.

"Like I said, chivalry is a foolish trait," Balthier holstered his weapon. "But I can't help a lack of ammunition now, can I?"

"Y-ya mean-?" Goofy gulped.

"...I do," The leading man sighed. "You can continue being foolish, Knight."

And Goofy fell to his knees. Before getting immediately bombarded by Sora, Donald, and even Jim.

'You're getting soft' said Fran's disapproving stare. She was met with a shrug, and turned-out pockets.

"So, boy," Balthier sought out from the gaggle. "...Jim, was it?"

"Hunh?!" Jim removed his knuckles from Goofy's forehead. "Y-yeah? Something up?"

A pebble skittered across the ground, courtesy of the sky pirate.

"...I may be persuaded with a replacement ship."

"Well that's good to hear," Jim offered his first genuine smile of the day. With a glance to the moon, he added, "because I know where we can get one."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Another wee update. It doesn't really cover much, but it sets up the scene for the next chapter, where another couple of characters will be getting introduced. Points for those who can guess which ones.
> 
> As for Balthier being all intimidating and murdery... I know it's not his typical thing. But I figured having his ship destroyed would push him a bit over the edge, you know?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to drop a review if you can spare a minute. :)


	5. Chapter 5

It spluttered, and struggled, but much like an overambitious seagull, neither Jim nor his board  conceded defeat. On a desperately slow crawl towards the moon base, he and Balthier floated awkwardly.

"Rather an efficient machine, I must say," the sky captain noticed. "You put it together yourself?"

"More or less," Jim kept his eyes facing forward. "I had a buddy help out with the mast, but otherwise yeah. Mostly just a project to keep myself busy and stop my mom worrying, y'know?"

"Huh..." Balthier gave nothing away. But as the hover board veered slowly closer, his eagle eyes narrowed. "Oho, is that a notice board I see?"

"...probably?" Jim shrugged. "Why? What're you after?"

"Capital," Balthier at least responded. "If you can drop me there, I'd be appreciative. I feel as though a good browse is in order."

The board stuttered to a halt outside what could've been mistaken for a post office, where Balthier smoothly jumped off of it, landing on one knee and immediately straightening out his attire.

"Right, I'll be back in ten minutes or so with that Fran lady. Be careful here, and don't wander off too far, alright? The locals don't respond well to-"

"Worry not, boy, I can handle myself," Balthier examined his shotgun, before holstering it once again. 

"Uhh... alright then," Jim's cheek dimpled. "Well Sora and the guys are just aroun-"

"-I'll be fine, Jim," Balthier dismissed. The young man behind him deflated, and shook his head, but flew off again without so much as another word. Balthier's gaze followed the quiet whirring of Jim's board as it sped away, before examining the notice board more closely. A pensive hand crept up to his chin, "hmm..."

* * *

"How much?!"

Sora's jaw quivered a bit at the price tag. Three hundred munny for a single potion?! 

"Take it or leave it buddy," a gruff voice spoke from behind the counter. "With yer importing fees and insurance against pirates, consider yerself lucky we ain't chargin' more."

"W-well yeah, I guess that makes sense," Sora hid behind his smile. "Alright then, I'll take five of those, two of those, a tent... hey, do you sell ammo?"

"Depends what you're after," the shopkeeper shrugged.

"Gun... ammo?" Sora flinched at his own words. Now he didn't just look stupid any more.

He was met with a blank stare.

"...yeah, I figured that part," the shopkeeper gave a wheezing cough. "What kinda gun, kiddo?"

"W-well, umm..." Sora's hand reached the back of his neck. "It uhh, it's sorta-"

But Sora's attention was dragged elsewhere, as the telltale mechanical chirping of Jim's board  whooshed overhead.

"Alright..." Jim kept the thing steady, "th-there we go. Fran... is it? Balthier was over there by that notice board earlier. Said he'd-"

"-thank you."

With half a huff, Fran merely stepped from Jim's board, however a grimace marred her already sullen features as the despicable glare of infinity eyes fell upon her.

The wolf whistle was just a step too far.

"Hey, bunny," some lobster-like creature leered at her. And made the mistake of resting a claw on her shoulder. "How's about you'n'I-"

But there was a sickening crack, and the lobster's snickering quickly turned to snivelling as Fran literally tore off the claw that offended her senses, and launched it across the marketplace.

An awed silence, as Fran's boots clicked away towards the building Jim had pointed at earlier.

"What is with her?" Sora was wide-eyed.

"Must... just not like people," Jim's gaze hid away from the Viera's rapidly disappearing figure. "Though I'm not makin' any excuses for that Aranacean guy though. That's no way to treat a lady."

Jim's glare withered as the red lobster guy limped off away. 

"So! Finished with your shopping?"

"Almost!" Sora was as excitable as always. "Just gotta pay for this... four thousand?!"

"Take it or leave it, kid, demands are high." The merchant took a draught from what Sora assumed was some weird alien cigar.

"Okay okay, I got it," Sora dug deep. "How much you guys got on you?"

"Do I look like a bank?!" Donald squawked in indignation.

"Err... a button?" Goofy took off a sock, and shook the contents onto the ground.

"Ugh..." Sora face-palmed. "I can make... three eight. That okay?"

The merchant smirked, and removed one potion from the supplies. "There ya go, kid. There'll be no hagglin' here."

"...a-alright then," Sora sighed, and scraped over all the coin he had. For four potions, two Ethers, a tent, and what he really hoped was a box of appropriate ammo.

"Yeah sorry, prices are a bit steep here," Jim slapped a hand across Sora's back. "But anyway! You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sora put his supplies away. 

"To get our new  _airship_!" Jim grinned.

\----

"Oho, well isn't this quite the situation?"

Jim and Sora flinched in unison. Casting a steely glare upon her dishevelled guests, the captain sipped pointedly from a teacup. And of all the talking animal hybrids Sora had met in his travens, this six foot tall cat lady had to take the cake. Fran might've just been grumpy, but this cat lady's silver tongue was making a big impression.

"First you cast aside that scrofulous mutant cyborg accomplice, something I at least approve of," one knee overlapped the other. "But then you have the audacity to crash the airship I loaned you our of the goodness of my heart, get rescued by a mendacious sky pirate, crash  _that_  airship, and come grovelling to yours truly for yet  _another_? My my, I'm not sure which is more impressive; your bravery or your insolence."

"I... I know, it doesn't sound good," Jim chuckled nervously. "But we really really  _reaalllly_ need one! And you're the only one we can trust! So pleeeease?"

Captain Amelia threw a tacit grimace at the ceiling. "...and what of this sky pirate? I presume you owe  _them_ a favour too?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a favour as such," another voice stepped into the conversation. Simply climbing in through the open window as if it were the most natural thing ever, both he and his shotgun stood half-cocked. "I'd say it was rather akin to his life. Wouldn't you, Jim?"

"Ahh, I see..." The cat lady's lips drew thinner still. "You sure do attract some unusual company, don't you James?"

"Y... you could say that..." Jim scratched the back of his head. 

"I say, spiky hair here seems fairly normal until you notice his fashion sense," her pointing cat fingers downed Sora. "While the dog and the duck, well I suppose they're just lovely aren't they?"

Sora and Donald just exchanged a worried look.

"And you?" She stood up tall, sizing up the sky pirate. "Well I'm afraid the legends I've heard have me just a touch... underwhelmed, I must say."

"Hmm..." the smallest frown broke Balthier's features. "Well I suppose you've been hearing the wrong legends then."

"Perhaps," cat lady didn't miss a beat. "Tea, Mr Balthier?"

"It's hard bargain you drive, Miss...?" Balthier took a seat, allowing a buffer.

"Smollet. Captain Amelia Smollet." She extended a closed hand, to which Balthier grasped at the knuckles and shook. 

Before took in the aroma of the tea, before a test sip. With a slight frown, the man nodded gently, and swilled the cup.

Jim and Sora weren't offered tea.

"So, umm... weather's pretty nice today huh?" Jim cackled almost too loudly, only prompting several withered frowns in response.

"Ahh yes, our unrelenting sunlight makes for riveting debate Jim. Please, continue to wow me with your wit and intellect," Captain Amelia's eyes sparkled.

"I'm sorry..." Jim stretched out a lengthy groan. "I just... I dunno what to say here! Whaddya day in this sorta situation?"

"Wow me, Jim." Amelia curled the fingers of one hand. "Satiate my imagination with wild tales of your recent adventures. Persuade me that my loaning of another ship to you is worth you likely destroying it over some wild goose chase. Dazzle me with the mind boggling treasures you hope to acquire!"

"...oh." Jim blanched. "W-well in that case I uhh, Sora what have we done?"

"Nyah!?" Sora flinched like a cat sprayed with water. "L-let's see umm, o-obviously there's that thing with the err, y'know, and that other one where we did the thing, oh and don't forget the-"

Their rambling was cut short by a piercing whistle from Amelia.

"That'll be enough boys." She gave a pitying smile. "Shockingly, I must concede a lack of feeling wowed. If that is all?"

Both young men exchanged worried looks with themselves and then her.

"B-but if we can't get a ship from you..." Jim hung his head. "Where could we!"

Amelia pursed her lips. "Well I'm afraid that's not of my concern. Now if you'd be so kind as to... run along?"

"But!" Sora began, however Jim stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. 

"It's hopeless Sora," he sighed. "I was lucky to get the last ship, forget another..."

With a nod, Sora followed Jim's lead and rose from the table. 

And yet Balthier remained. Still nursing his tea, he continued to lock eyes with Amelia.

"Well, if it's all the same to you both," he clinked the teacup back onto its saucer and rotated it carefully. "I would much prefer it if we achieved what we came here for, instead of giving up and removing all doubt of your indignity."

"Aw c'mon Balth... can I call you that?" Jim dared. Balthier's eyes flashed.

"S-she said she wasn't impressed, so there's nothin' we can do."

"On the contrary, Jim," Balthier countered. "Lesson number one in negotiating is that the negotiation does not stop, until all the liquor has been consumed. And I think you'll find that I still have some tea left."

"And I think you'll find that there's no liquor in that tea," Amelia didn't miss a beat. 

"Hmm, perhaps not in yours," Balthier's eyebrows rose ever higher. "Thus negotiations are still underway."

He took another tiny sip from his tepid tea, only to find Amelia boiling on the other side of the table.

"You seriously believe that you can con another ship out of me, pirate?" Her eyes were barely slits. "With a reputation like yours? You could have all the charm in the world and still fall short, Mister Balthier."

"Hmm," the mousey-haired man rotated his teacup once again. "Well, I suppose I should at least make an effort."

Balthier sat up straight, and placed both hands squarely on the table. "I'll not dither. You want rid of us, we want a ship. I'm sure we can come to some semblance of a compromise on that?"

From out of nowhere he pulled a hip flask, and gently unscrewed the lid. "Hmm?"

"You believe getting me soused will loosen my resolve, pirate?" A daring smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Balthier tilted the flask towards her again, and she conceded to a whiff.

And immediately screwed her nose up at it.

"Dear Gods man, what concoction of poisons are you keeping inside this?" She gagged.

"Whiskey," Balthier ticked off fingers.

"Uh huh...?"

"Rum,"

"Umm..."

"Cough syrup, brandy, an...tifreeze."

"Antifreeze?"

"Yes. For the kick."

Ever so slowly, the lid was replaced. "I'll not, thank you."

"Pity," Balthier took another swig of 'tea'. "I'll have you know I'm twice as charming when others like yourself are... soused, as it say."

"I will believe that," Amelia stole a gaze as the hip flask was passed back across the table. "When I see it, Mister Balthier."

With a smirk, he unscrewed it again. 

\---

"Oh, you heathen you!" Amelia's giggling rang throughout the chamber. The skies outside had descended from a healthy blue to a deep violet, and two teenagers couldn't feel more out of place.

"Think we should say something?" Jim muttered to Sora, who watched Amelia willingly receive another shot from the hip flask.

"Oh yes, yes indeed," Balthier wasn't slurring in the slightest. "And this fool had the ingenious idea of pretending to be a wanted criminal. 'I'm captain Basch!' he hollered, and ranted, and would you believe, it worked. He pulled just enough of a distraction to let the rest of us slip through, meaning we could-"

"-err, Balthier?"

The grin and the giggles faltered immediately. 

"...Jim?"

"We were just wondering if uhh... you were gettin' anywhere? I mean we've been here a few hours now, and-"

"Relax Jim, all is as planned." His gaze did not shift. "I think you'll find our captain here is rather generous."

"Oh, wouldn't you wish?" Amelia squeaked. "Perhaps I'm not the one that needs loosening up, mister Balthier?"

"And waste good poison?" The pirate scoffed. "I'll do you one better, Captain. Should this fabled treasure hunt of his prove fruitless, I will kick his arse every step of the way back here, and he can work off the rental fees. What say you?"

A finger on the lips. "Well I must say, that's a persuasive offer you have there. I worked my last swabby to the bone, so I daresay I can do it again."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jim balked.

"Afraid not, Jim," Balthier was smiling again. "You're our bargaining chip now."

"B-but-!" Jim spluttered in protest, however he was effortlessly drowned out.

"Well... I'm not too sure whether it's the alcohol, me being a big old soft-hearted wench, or you actually being charming..." Amelia suppressed a hiccup. "But you've convinced me, Mister Balthier. With one condition!"

"Name it." Balthier didn't flinch.

Eyes lidded, the cat lady slumped forward onto the table, "you take me with you..."

And before anyone could so much as respond, the room was punctuated by her gentle snoring.

"...well then." Balthier stood up from the table, and stretched his arms. "Not an ideal solution, but I suppose it is getting late. Know of any sleeping arrangements, Jim?"

"Huh? So you're not gonna just steal a ship and leave without her?" Jim asked.

"And break my word? You sure are slow on the uptake, my boy," he sheathed his flask once again, and drained the last of the tea. "Besides, that would be far too easy."

Jim's gaze withered at him. "...well, she does keep a guser room back this way. Might be a bit cramped for all of us though."

"Oh, we'll manage just fine," Balthier followed, but up front of course. 

And the both of them sauntered off, paying little attention.

"...ever feel a bit left out?" Sora nudged Goofy.

Goofy nodded slowly. "M-maybe a little?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. To honour the release of the Zodiac Age on PS4, here's an update. Sorry it took like three months, but motivation went AWOL.
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts if you want, and sorry it's mostly talking. Hope it doesn't disappoint! :)


End file.
